


My Lord Returns

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Richard II - Shakespeare, Timeline (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Massage, Riding, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Lord Oliver de Vannes returns home to King Richard's kingdom after being away for several months.
Relationships: Richard II/Lord Oliver de Vannes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	My Lord Returns

The sun was rising over the horizon, signaling the dawn and the beginning of a new day. Birds twittered, awakened by the sun’s call. Lord Oliver de Vannes smiled at the sound, riding down the forested path on his horse. The stallion breathed heavily and neighed as they reached a fork in the path. Oliver patted the animal’s muscular neck as they continued on.

“Don’t worry, my friend,” he said. “We’re almost home.”

Just as he said it, their destination came into view. King Richard’s castle gleamed in the early morning sunlight like a beacon. The flags atop the turrets flapped in the breeze as Lord Oliver approached the gate. Even though he had been gone for many moons, the guards still recognized him and graciously let him.

“The king will be delighted that you’ve returned,” one of them said. “He was overjoyed when he received your letter.”

Oliver smiled. “Thank you. I look forward to seeing him as well.”

He urged his horse onward through the town toward the castle. Several people and other guards nodded at him as he rode by. He reached the castle and dismounted his horse. As he guided the animal into a stall, he noticed fresh hay and water already there waiting. Oliver smiled again and patted his horse’s neck.

“Looks you’re all set here, my friend,” he said. “I’ll see you later.”

The lord walked up the stone steps and knocked on the impressive oak doors of the castle. They opened instantly and Oliver stepped inside. Once they doors were shut again, he was greeted by a young servant dressed in white.

“Lord Oliver, you’re returned,” he greeted. “Welcome home.”

“Thank you,” Oliver replied. “Where’s the king? In the throne room?”

“His Majesty had something to attend to this morning,” the servant explained apologetically. “But he did instruct the rest of the staff to attend to you when you returned. If you’ll follow me, I have a bath drawn for you, if you’re agreeable of course.”

Oliver was a tad disappointed that he couldn’t see the king immediately, but a hot bath sounded like heaven. 

“A bath would be nice,” he told the servant. “Lead the way.”

The servant nodded and led Oliver down a hallway and up some stairs. He opened a door and brought Oliver into a room with a large copper bathtub in the center, steam wafting up into the air. The servant bowed to Oliver and left the room, closing the door gently behind him. The lord sighed and started removing his clothes, starting with his chainmail, which was heavy and stained with soot and grass and dried blood. He dropped it and his sheathed sword to the floor with a clank and stripped off the rest of his dirty, sweaty clothes, leaving only a necklace with a cross hanging from it. Oliver kicked off his boots and socks and approached the tub.

“Finally,” he sighed, slipping into the warm water. 

It had been scented with lavender oil and rose petals floated on the surface. Oliver rested his arms on the edges of the tub and tipped his head back, luxuriating in the warmth and peace. He had been on the road and away from the king for months. He hadn’t had a hot bath in weeks and was taking full advantage of it, scrubbing himself with a scented cloth left on a table beside the tub, grimacing at the layer of soot and dirt that collected on the surface of the water. 

He tossed the cloth into a small basket on the floor and tipped his head back again. He could wash his hair in a minute. Oliver rolled his neck and groaned when it cracked loudly. The hot water was helping to ease the aches in his body, the pains deep in his bones. His peace was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and someone entering the room. Oliver jumped and sank deeper into the tub.

“Who is it?” he asked. “Haven’t you heard of knocking?”

“I apologize, Lord Oliver,” a man’s playful voice teased. “I just was so eager to see you.”

That voice. Oliver raised himself up and peered over the tub’s edge. King Richard the Second was standing in the room, smiling, his tawny eyes sparkling mischievously. He wore cream-coloured robes, his silky brown tresses falling to his shoulders beneath his golden crown. 

“My King,” Oliver said, his annoyance vanishing in an instant. “I thought you had something else to attend to.”

“Nothing is more important than welcoming you home,” Richard said. 

He shut the door and crossed over to the tub, smiling down at Oliver, who grinned back. Leaning down, Richard caressed Oliver’s stubbled cheek and kissed him on the lips. Oliver leaned into the touch, returning the kiss eagerly. When they pulled away, Richard sighed, his hand still on Oliver’s cheek.

“Oh, how I’ve missed you, my love,” he said quietly. 

“I’ve missed you too, My King,” Oliver returned. 

The king hummed, his fingers trailing down Oliver’s face to his neck, where his cross still hung just above the water. 

“You’re still wearing it,” Richard said, almost in awe.

“It protected me,” Oliver replied. “You blessed it with your love and I made it through every battle unscathed.”

The two shared a smile and another kiss before Richard pulled away and stood behind the tub. Before Oliver could ask what he was doing, the king dug his long, elegant fingers into his lover’s tense shoulders and neck. Oliver groaned, melting under his king’s touch. Richard massaged his lover for a long time, easing away the knots and soreness little by little.

“You’re so tense, my love,” Richard murmured. “How long has it been since you’ve been able to relax?”

“Too long,” Oliver replied, slurring his words a little. 

Richard finished his massage and began washing his lover’s messy black curls, using fresh water from the basin nearby and enjoying the way Oliver was beginning to droop under his ministrations. 

“Come, my love,” Richard said, grabbing a silk dressing gown he’d brought with him. “Let’s go to my chambers and let you rest for awhile.”

Oliver slowly stood up and climbed out of the tub, slipping into the gown after drying himself with a couple towels that had been set out. 

“What if someone sees us?” he asked as they approached the door.

“No one will see us,” Richard assured him. “I’ve relieved most of the servants for the morning.”

He took Oliver by the hand and led him out of the bathing room, downstairs, then upstairs until they reached the king’s chambers, housed in the top tower of the castle. Oliver hadn’t been inside them in months but he still felt comforted to be surrounded by the familiarity of the high windows, thick rugs, and more importantly, the large, four-poster bed in the corner. He had spent many nights here with the king. 

“Come here, my knight,” Richard said, pulling Oliver toward the bed. “You should rest.”

“Hmmm,” Oliver hummed, his eyes more focused on the king’s perfect lips and sharp collar bones visible through his robes. He leaned closer and placed kisses up the king’s shoulder to his ear.

“Oliver,” Richard said, pushing him away gently. “You need to rest. I’m sure you’re exhausted. You’ve been traveling all night.” 

“I want you,” Oliver whined. “Please.”

“Later, my love,” Richard promised. 

He helped Oliver out of the dressing gown and under the fur blankets on the bed. Oliver sighed at the feeling of sleeping on a mattress instead of a rocky, war-torn battle. He hummed in appreciation when he felt the warm, naked body of his lover slip in beside him and fingers began to card through his curls. 

“Sleep, my knight,” Richard murmured. “I’ll be here when you wake.”

Oliver nodded and fell asleep quickly, snuggled against his king’s chest. He slept through most of the morning and only woke when he felt Richard stroking his hair and kissing his neck. 

“Time to wake up, my dear,” Richard said. “I have some food for us.”

Oliver hummed and opened his eyes, smiling up at his lover, who grinned back down at him. Richard picked up a silver tray laden with sliced fruits, fresh bread, roasted nuts, honey cakes, a few slabs of cooked meat, and a vessel of wine and two full cups. Oliver’s stomach growled and he sat up, reaching for the food, but Richard caught his wrist. 

“Would you mind if I fed you, my love?” he asked. “I want you to relax and indulge after all you’ve been through.”

“Alright,” Oliver agreed. 

He laid his head down on Richard’s bare thigh, smiling up at him. Richard kissed him before delicately plucking a piece of apple from the tray and bringing it to Oliver’s lips. The lord accepted the fruit, relishing in the crunch of it as the sweet taste spread across his tongue. He nipped the tip of the king’s fingers, earning a playful glare from him. Oliver accepted each morsel the king brought his lips until his belly was full. This food was so much better than the meat and wild plants he and the others had to eat in the field.

“Thank you, my king,” Oliver said, propping himself up on one elbow. “I’m not used to indulging but I think I could get used to it.”

“You’re welcome, my dear,” Richard replied. “It’s good to have you home again.” He stroked Oliver’s face. “I really did miss you. I’m sorry I didn’t write to you as much as I promised I would.”

“You still wrote to me,” Oliver countered. “And I treasured every letter I did get from you.”

He kissed the king deeply, tangling his fingers in his long, soft hair. Richard moaned as their tongues met and wrapped his arms around his lover’s warm body, pulling him closer. Oliver pushed the king to lay back and straddled his waist, pushing the covers off their bodies. Their sexes brushed against each other and Richard moaned again. 

“I need you,” he breathed between kisses. “I want to be inside you and then I want you inside me.”

“Yes,” Oliver gasped. “Which do you want first?”

“I want to be inside you,” Richard answered. “I want to make love to you, Oliver.”

“Then do it,” Oliver purred. 

They kissed again as Richard grabbed a small jar of oil off the table by the bed and removed the lid. He dipped some of his fingers inside as he kissed up Oliver’s neck and nibbled his earlobe. The lord moaned and tilted his head back, giving his lover more access. Richard was careful not to leave a mark no matter how much he yearned to. He circled Oliver’s entrance with the tip of one finger before pressing in, kissing his lover’s chest when he hissed at the intrusion. 

“Sorry,” Oliver muttered. “It’s been a long time since we’ve done this.”

“Just relax,” Richard murmured, kissing Oliver’s neck.

The preparation took longer than both men wanted it to, but Richard didn’t want their lovemaking to ever cause Oliver pain. Once his lover was sufficiently prepared, he removed his fingers but Oliver grabbed the oil before he could. The lord poured some onto his hand and took Richard’s sex in hand, stroking him. Richard moaned and thrust up into his lover’s calloused grip, so different from his own smooth hands. 

“I want you inside me,” Oliver said. “I want to feel you, my king.”

He guided Richard’s sex inside himself and sank down to the hilt. Richard moaned as he was immersed in his lover’s tight warmth. They kissed passionately as Oliver started moving, bouncing up and down on his lover’s lap with a practiced ease, his necklace bouncing against his chest. Richard dug his nails into Oliver’s hip, thrusting up to meet his rhythm. As their movements became more erratic, Oliver tangled his hand in Richard’s hair again and yanked. 

“Fuck!” Richard yelled in pleasure. “Oliver!”

“Shh, my king,” Oliver teased, tugging again. “You don’t want to alert the whole kingdom, do you?”

The king growled, his eyes dark with need and lust. They reached their climax together, crying out in pleasure as Richard came inside of Oliver and the lord’s seed splattered onto their chests. Oliver collapsed against his king’s chest, which was heaving as he took deep breaths. Oliver breathed heavily as well, their hearts racing almost as one. 

“I love you,” Richard said once his breathing calmed. “And how I’ve missed you, my lord, my knight.”

“I love you too, my king,” Oliver replied, raising his head to stare into his lover’s warm eyes. “I missed you so much.”

They kissed again and again, languidly, making up for the time they’d lost while Oliver had been away and savoring each other before he went away again.


End file.
